


can't blame us for tryin'

by GreyishBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Couch Cuddles, Glorious Boyfriend Sweaters, M/M, Multi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue
Summary: Clint listens to Bucky's voice crackling across the phone line, oddly tinny from the software that keeps their calls shielded when on mission, "I'm not having my best fellas miss out on Christmas just because I'll be back a few days late. If you don't at least exchange presents, I'm making Thor put his hammer on the coffee pot. Don't test me, sweetheart."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	can't blame us for tryin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winterhawk Bingo Square: Dressing Fancy
> 
> There's art! I wrote the thing so the art would have a friend. Please see the art:   
> https://greyishbobbi.tumblr.com/post/190311292983/

Clint listens to Bucky's voice crackling across the phone line, oddly tinny from the software that keeps their calls shielded when on mission, "I'm not having my best fellas miss out on Christmas just because I'll be back a few days late. If you don't at least exchange presents, I'm making Thor put his hammer on the coffee pot. Don't test me, sweetheart."

Clint scoffs at the threat, even as his ears redden. Bucky uses pet names constantly, and it never fails to make Clint blush. Thor does it too, even if his are kinda weird or formal most of the time. Clint is fairly certain he's the luckiest guy on the planet. Maybe on a few planets, since Thor isn't from Earth. Before he can derail himself too hard with that thought, he responds, "Alright! Geeze Buck. Only a couple presents though, ain't gonna open em all."   
The sigh he gets in return is full of love and exasperation in equal measure, he wonders how Bucky manages that. Their call is cut short by a familiar jingle from Bucky's end, whatever dumb song Tony programmed as the alert for his mission. 

\---  
When Christmas morning rolls around, Clint picks out one present each for him and Thor to open, those they've gotten for one another. Packages from Bucky are sprawled under their sparse excuse for a tree, but Clint will be damned if he lets Bucky miss seeing them opened. He joins Thor at the kitchen counter and hands over his hastily wrapped present while leaning into Thor's space to press a kiss to his bearded cheek. He's pulled into a nearly crushing hug in return, Thor happily dropping kisses into his scruffy blonde hair. 

"This is for me, Hawkling?" As always, Thor's voice rumbles deep in his chest, and pressed together like this it's one of Clint's favorite feelings. 

Clint just mumbles an affirmative into Thor's neck where he's happily resting, idly pressing his lips to whatever skin he can reach. He ignores his own present for the moment, setting it aside on the counter in favor of keeping himself wrapped around Thor. He listens while the other man unwraps his gift, not finding a clingy archer a hindrance at all. Thor's hearty chuckle makes Clint pull reluctantly back from his very comfortable snuggle. "Whazzit?" 

Thor just beams his knockout smile down at Clint and hands him the present he'd set aside. Clint makes quick work of the (much fancier looking) wrapping paper and bursts into thrilled giggles at what he finds. Their shared laughter changes easily to trading soft kisses, just about the only better start to Christmas than the fresh pot of coffee behind them.

\---  
Bucky comes home to his tall blondes four days too late for Christmas, so he's a little confused when their entire shared space is practically dripping with holiday decorations. There had been only one tree with a few attempted ornaments before he left, but now almost every corner boasts tinsel, garlands, even a few piles of hopefully fake snow. It's an odd mix of Christmas, Hanukkah, and Yule decor, haphazard and utterly delightful. When he's finally managed to get out of his shoes and coat, he wanders into the living room in search of his crazy decorators. 

The sight that greets Bucky there is one he knows will be etched on his heart for good. In the middle of their giant overstuffed couch, curled up with one another and grinning out at him, lay Thor and Clint. They're both wearing soft looking sweaters, fuzzy socks in Christmas colors, and those super comfortable sweatpants Bucky bought himself on a whim (that they both steal shamelessly). It takes him longer than it should to register that both sweaters are patterned with the star and lines of his arm, albeit in different colors. Clint is in his favorite shade of purple and Thor in a grey that's reminiscent of his armor. 

Bucky's heart immediately grows two sizes and he's utterly helpless to do anything but beam at them like a dope. Clint nuzzles himself further into Thor's shoulder while throwing a wink Bucky's way, his freckles offset in the most charming way by the bandaids across his face. Thor tips his head to rest against Clint's messy blonde hair and opens an arm in invitation to Bucky, which gets him moving again. 

"What's this, sweethearts?" Bucky murmurs in question to them both as he slips into the offered space across Thor's thighs.

It's Clint's sleep-thickened mumble that answers him, "Y'know how you said we hadda open presents? S'what we got us."

"Our little Hawkling means we acquired these items for one another in a happy coincidence, James." Thor's voice rumbles through the other men as always, warm and comforting at Bucky's side. Bucky stretches out happily, legs sprawled across Clint, who immediately starts running his bow calloused fingers across Bucky's ankle. 

"Should open your stuff, Bucket." Clint says, voice muffled from his post at Thor's neck. 

"Mm, later, baby. I wanna get my snuggles in first." Bucky's response is a little hampered by the way he's trying to drop kisses across both of the blonde's faces. 

Thor just chuckles and tightens his arms around them both. Clint grins big enough to nearly blind Bucky, goofy and pleased. Bucky settles himself to nuzzle the other side of Thor's neck, comfortable in a way his life rarely used to give him. The sprawl of his boyfriends under him on their ratty plaid couch is the best gift he could ask for anyhow.


End file.
